I'll Never Live Up to You
by DeElric
Summary: Roy and Ed have been together for awhile now but Ed is having doubts so Roy decides to pop the question to show his true love....
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this fanfic contains yaoi. Character death in later chapter.

I'll Never Live Up To You 

Chapter 1:The engagment.

**Roys P.O.V**

My lips tingle at the feeling of your tounge trying to gain entrance into my mouth. You really are a gift that I no longer deserve in this hectic life. All the pain i've caused for you and your 'family'. 'You always hurt the ones you love', is that really true? Yes. In my mind I find it to be one of the only truths left in this crazy, mixed up world. Oh how I long to spend the rest of my life with you, but I know I never could for I do not deserve someone as perfect as you. Yes. Perfect. You are the perfect example of the word in my mind. Even if you don't beleive it. I lay here with you cuddled up to me wondering if you really want to stay here with me. Well, do you? I always want to come out and ask the question but I fear the answer and my mouth no longer knows how to form these few words. Oh God help me! I feel like i'm leading you on but I do truly love you. I would die for you. I would do anthing to make sure you were happy, even leave if you asked me to leave. But no. You've never asked me to nor complained about any of the stupid little things I do (Except for the first few times we had sex and you were in pain but you refused to let me stop). Oh how magical this past year has been. Just you and me in this big house. Going out a few times a week and spending time with family and friends. It seems like the perfect life to me, but...I wanna know how you feel about it. I lay here waiting for you, my love, to awaken. I watch you with warming eyes as you sleep so soundly. Whenever your beautiful, long, blond hair falls into your face I quickly push it away to see the sweet and calming expression on your face. You start to stir and I whisper somthing in your ear, "I love you,Edward." My words can be heard but are so quiet in tone, as if to let him know I really mean it. It's at this time you speak back in words that are grumbled but soft.

"I love you too, Roy." Oh you look so sweet and innocent just laying there cuddled up to my chest as if you're holding on for dear life. "Roy, can I ask you something?" His voice is clearer now. He's now awake but doesn't want to open his eyes it seems.

"Yes my love. You can ask me anything." My lovers eyes slowly open until he is looking straight into my gaze.

"Umm..Okay. I know this might sound strange and may also seem to be comming right out of the blue so...don't seem too thrown off by it. Umm..well...this is harder than I thought..."

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything." I plant a small kiss on his forehead.

"Well, okay. Here it goes. Are you going to leave me?"

I was dumbstruck by this last question. "Come again?"

"Are you going to leave me?" I quickly came back to and answered.

"What are you talking about? I could never leave you. You are my life,my everything."

"Well it's just...I feel like I don't deserve you. I mean, you're just so perfect and i'm...i'm a total screw -up. All I seem to do is cause problems." Wow. I've never heard him talk like this before. Did something happen that i'm not aware of. Maybe now is good time to ask him an important question that will show their is no posible way I could ever leave him. Yes. I have to take a chance. It's the only way I'll know for sure.

"Edward, it is I who does not deserve you. Why would you ever think for even a moment that you do not deserve me?" What's wrong? Is he really having all of these doubts? Now's the time Roy. Don't chicken out now.

"Well, you're just so perfect. You're the Furher and i'm just the screw-up boyfriend that everyone hates. I'm always causing trouble and making mistakes." Tears start to form in my lovers eyes as he says this so I get up and walk over to the desk and pull out a small, velvet box and start to walk back without letting him see it. "Roy? Are you okay? Are you mad at-" I kneeled down and cut of his words by putting my finger to his lips. Now his big, beautiful, golden eyes are just staring at me questioningly. This was now the most frightening moment of my life but I tried my hardest to seem calm. I finally opened the small box behind my back and took out what was inside it. I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Edward.My love and passion. My life, my everything. I love you more than words could ever say. I feel as if I do not deserve you but I still wish to be with you for eternity. So now, I have a very important question to ask you." I pull out a beautiful silver ring with dimonds neatly spaced around the band and gently took hold of his right hand and slipped it onto his ringfinger. His eyes widen and start to fill with tears again. "Edward Elric. With this ring, I ask for you to stay by my side for all eternity. For us to only hold onto each other for the rest of nights. Edward, will you marry me?" More tears started flowing down his face as he started to sob uncontrolably and jumped onto me flinging his arms around my neck. After a few minutes like this he found his voice.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course i'll marry you! I love you more than anything in the world! I've got to be the happiest person alive right now..."His sobs were starting to get the better of him once again.But this time they were sobs of joy. I run my fingers through his hair and just hold onto my lover for about five minutes until the phone rings. Edward had stopped his tears of joy just a minute before and was now losening his grip to get the phone.

"Don't worry honey. I'll get it." I started to get up but felt two small hands grab onto me and pull me onto the bed.

"No. I'll get it." I then give him a quick kiss and let him up to answer the phone. I hear him pick up the phone and start to talk. "Hello, Elric-Mustang residence." Soon it will just be Mustang unless Ed really wants me to take his name instead. God,I would do anything for that boy. "Okay.How about 6:00 tonight?...Great, we'll see you then. Oh yeah, we have a big announcement to make so can you get everybody together?...You know, Izumi and Sig, Havoc, Fury, Hawkey and the rest of our close friends...Thanks. See you tonight...Goodbye." I heard the phone being set down and footsteps walking toward me. Then a kiss was being planted on my lips. "That was Al. Him and Winry invited us to dinner since Pinakko is comming into the city today and I figured we could just have dinner here and Al's getting ahold of everybody and they'll be here around Six. I guess i'll go figure out something to-"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Eds words were quickly cut off by Mustangs lips grasping his own. He then started kissing back and both of them soon knew where this was leading. While they were still kissing they both took off their boxers and Mustang started to push Ed down on his back still not breaking the kiss and soon Roy was on top of his younger lover. Roy then pulled away from the kiss and Edward felt sad at the sudden loss of his lovers lips on his but was soon brought back into happiness as he felt Roys lips sucking at the tip af his member. Ed was letting out moans that seemed to be begging Roy to just take him already. Roy noticed this and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a small bottle. Opon opening it he squeezed some lube onto his fingers and set the bottle back on the nightstand. He then went back over to Ed and put his lips on his throbbing member once again as he played with his fingers at Eds entrance as if requesting permission to put them in. Edward simply nodded and Roy gently guided his fingers into his younger lover. After a couple minutes of this Ed spoke. "Roy...please...take...AHH!" And that was all he could get out between gasps but Roy knew exactly what he wanted. So upon hearing this Roy took out his fingers and let his lovers member slide slowly out of his mouth. He gave Ed a lustful kiss and then grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over onto his stomach. Roy then grabbed his waist again and slowly slipped his own throbbing memeber into the youngers entrance. Ed seemed to scream in pain so Roy stopped while still inside of him and said something.

"Ed? Are you okay? You don't have to do this."

"I'm...fine." His breathing was heavy. "You know...how much...I love this...part."Upon hearing this Roy started pushing his memeber in and out of Ed. At first in a steady manor but then quickening the pace. Roy soon felt like he was going to explode but held it in until he just couldnt anymore. He soon burst inside of his lover and feel over next to him. He then relized that Ed had, just as soon as he did, released all over the bed. Ed noticed this and while blushing said, "S-sorry..."

"It's okay honey. As long as your okay."

"Y-yeah...I'm fine. Actually, I feel a lot better now. "Ed was still blushing and his eyes were gazing off to the side. It was then that Roy stood from the bed and picked up his love in a bridal style.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and sit by the fire and cuddle."

"Yes. I'd like that."

Soon Ed and Roy were sitting naked in front of the fire in each others arms with a blanket wrapped around them. Ed loved this kind of stuff. He was always a secret romantic until he got together with Roy. That's when he started to open up and show his true feelings. They sat there for about an hour in each others arms being extremly silent. Neither one needed to speak. At this moment they knew what each other was thinking. They were so peaceful until a knocking at the door made them jump.

"I wonder who that could be?" Mustang said confused. People rarely just causualy come to the Furhers home unless it was important or family or friends. They did have friends comming over but they shouldn't be there for at least another hour. It was only 4:30. While Mustang was thinking, Ed had wrapped the blanket around himself and gone to answer the door. He would have gone after his lover but relized he was still naked, and that would be embarasing, so he just listened from the den as he heard Ed open the door and speak.

"Hey Al! You're kinda early." Ed seemed confused for a moment. "Hey, where's Winry?"

"Who?"

"Winry, Your wife. Where is she?"

"Oh yeah, Winry..."

"Al? Is something wrong?" It was then Ed relized Al was looking at him very odd and noticed he was wearing nothing but a thin blanket around hi waist.

"She'll be here later. She's picking up Schezzca and wants to take a shower first."

"Okay. You wanna come in?" Ed moves off to the side as he says this, leading Al into the house.

"Yeah, okay. Umm brother? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, ask away."

"Okay. Why are you wearing a blanket and nothing else?"

"Well...Umm...You see...Me and Roy kinda...sorta.."

"Huh? Brother, are you okay? What did you and Roy 'kinda', 'sorta' do?"

"We showed our love for each other in mid-day of course." Roy said as he came up behind Ed and put his arms around him. He gone upstairs a moment before and put on a pair of boxers.

"Ohh...I see. I wondered why you were in such a good mood, brother. Now I know why." Al said this last part with a laugh and Edward just blushed at the comment. It was when Ed turned his head a little to the side something caught Als eye. "Hey brother. Since when do you wear a ring?"

Ed just glanced down and relized he'd forgotten to take it off for a while since he wanted it to be a surprise for later. "Oh...That? Uhhh..." He didn't know what to say.

Al paused and after a moment knew exactly what it was. "Oh my god! You two are engaged! Is that your big announcement? Wow! Everbody's going to be so excited!"

"Well...Yes. We are engaged but dont tell anybody before we get to announce it. We were really looking forward to telling you and everyone else tonight. So keep your mouth shut. Okay?"

"Okay...But first I wanna know something. How long have you two been engaged?"

"Since five minutes before you called." Ed seemed slightly depressed that somebody knew. It's true that he wanted to get on the roof and just start screaming it when it happened but then wanted to wait and see everyones reactions at once. "Just remember, not a word until everbodys here and in the same room. That's when we're going to announce it and then you can talk about it all you want to. Got it?"

"Yup. Got it. Now let's go set up for dinner and catch up on what new and stuff like that. But first you might wanna put pants on."

"Yeah good idea." Roy then lossened his grip on Ed so he had just one arm around his lovers waist and walked him upstairs.

"Hey you two! Dont take too long up there!" At hearing this Roy just waved his hand and kept walking alongside his soon-to-be-husband.

End of Chapter 1!! Yay! well what'd ya'll think? Please review. Oh, about flames...I can take whatever you give me so if you're gonna give flames, go ahead.

And for explanations because I know what you're all gonna ask….. first off Ed and Al have their original bodies back. As for ages Ed is 21 and Al is 20 of course. As for Roys age, he's 28(I'll explain that in a later chapter). Anything I missed, you can ask me.

Disclaimer: I only own a ton of Fullmetal Alchemist merchandise, not the anime or manga.(just copies of it)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Announcement

It was now time for dinner and all of the guests had arrived and Ed became more nervous than ever. Ed and Roy both sat side by side with Al on Eds side and Hughs on Roys. Al(being the only one whom knew aboout the engagment)kept nudging and whispering at Ed. "Brother...when are you going to tell everyone? Hurry up! I can't keep this secret for much longer! I'm going to burst!"

"Just one minute Al!! I promise."Ed then looked around to see all of his friends._ Wow...Theirs a llot of people here...I know they're all close friends but...Still...Damnit!! I'm not ready! Oh god, Roy's getting up!! What should I do..._It was then that the sudden sound of metal against glass startlled Eds thoughts and brought him back to reality. He knew it was time but he was just so nervous. Roy finished tapping his glass and spooke. "Excuse me. May I have everyones atention, please?"As soon as this was said everybody turned to look at him. _Damnit..I can't do this alone.._was what Roy thought as he stood by himself. Since Edward wasn't making an effort to get up on his own, Roy grabbed his hand and got Ed to his feet. Now standing side by side with everybody staring at them, they suddenly felt even more nervous. Ed finally found his voice and decided to start speaking. "Umm...Uhh...Roy and I have something to announce. Well... Honey tell them!!" Was what Ed screamed as he pushed Roy in front of him. Roy wasn't going through this alone so he quickly put his arm around his lovers waist and kept him by his side and kissed his forhead. Then he started to speak. "Well..."

"Come on!Give us the news already!" yelled a very impatiant Havoc.

"Okay!" Snapped Roy as he tightened his grip on Ed and decided it was time. "Well, everybody here knows that Edward and I have been involved for quite some time and, well, we've decided to take it to the next step. We're getting married." And on the note everybody stood up, raised their glasses and clapped and cheered and yelled "Congratulations!!". Ed and Roy both felt rather proud of the reaction and as everyone cheered they smiled at each other, intertwined their arms and drank their wine. It was truly a beautiful sight and they knew it would last forever. Or so they thought………

Of course after this announcement Hughes had to be the first one to jump the newly-engaged couple. "Oh I'm so happy for you two! So, how many kids you gonna have?"

"Um…Maes, have you forgotten that we're both men?" asked a very confused Edward.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ed. I mean with that long hair you've been leaving down more and more and your slender figure and the fact that you are very short anybody could mistake you for a-" Maes's sentence was interrupted by Ed's fist meeting with his lower jaw and instantly fell right over.

"Never say anything like that ever again! The next time I won't hold back." As soon as this was over Roy grabbed Ed and dragged him away while apologizing in the process, "I'm so sorry, it wont happen again."

"S-sorry…" Maes trailed off and then went back over to his wife to hide for the rest of the evening. Soon after Hughes left them Havoc and his beautiful, gun-wielding wife, came over to also congratulate the happy couple.

"In all the years I've known you two I never thought I'd live to see the day that Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame alchemist to get engaged. Now all I have to see is the wedding and my life's complete. So when is the wedding?"

"We've decided to have the wedding in May since that's around Eds birthday and it's never too hot in May but it's never too cold for an outdoor wedding." Said a very happy Roy with Ed still held up close to him never wanting to let go of this small, beautiful creature he had found. Edward looked just as joyous as ever and was just going to forget all that happened with Maes and be happy for he was with the one he loved more than anything, Roy Mustang. Edward was so happy that his life was just truly beginning that he was glowing.

"Wait until the big day. You'll both turn into total nervous wrecks. Isn't that right honey?" Havoc said this and kissed Rizas cheek.

"**You** were a nervous wreck, I was actually quite calm."

"So that's why you were firing rounds into your wedding cake."

"Shut up Edward. I'll have you know that you can never have enough shooting practice."

"Right…So Havoc, what's it like to be a stay at home dad?"

"It's great. I get to spend all day with our beautiful daughter, Lisa."

"How old is she now?" asked Mustang.

Jean had quit the military after Riza had their first kid so they wouldn't have to get a nanny or anything. Riza would have quit instead but Jean insisted he'd stay home. Said her aim was too good to through away.

"She'll be four next month, on March fifth."

"Do you have any pictures?!" asked Maes who appeared out of nowhere of the sudden mention of Jean and Rizas daughter. "Look at all the beautiful pictures of Elysia I have!!!LOOK!LOOK!LOOK!!!!"

And once again Ed's fist met with his jaw and that's when Gracia came over and decided it was time to leave.

"Sorry about my husband. It was nice to see you all and congratulations to you both Ed and Roy." And with that she left dragging Maes behind her.

Soon after the phone rang and Mustang went to answer it. Ed picked up the other phone by 'accident' and his eyes grew dim and he looked like he was about to cry. He then hung up the phone and went to look for his brother…………

A/N:ohhh I wonder what's gonna happen next……..well I already know because I'm almost finished with it. So sorry about the short chapter and lack of hot sweaty sex but this is where the story is really going to start taking off. Well I hoped you all liked it and I look forward to your reviews. So until next time seeya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Saddend Thoughts

Edward and his brother Al were now sitting on the steps coming off the side porch. The sun was setting and the guests were leaving. Ed and Al had come outside to have a private conversation.

"So..."Al spoke awkwardly not knowing what his brother had called him outside for. "So, you're finally getting married! How does it feel to be engaged and to Roy Mustang of all people?" Alphonse let out a chuckle after saying this but noticed Ed didn't look right. Al's smile faded into a frown as he realized this.

"Right now, I feel awful, so confused..."Edward cupped his hands over his face.

"What's wrong brother? I thought you were really in love with Roy..."

Ed sat upright at this statement. "It's not that. I love Roy more than anyone or anything in the world. That's why I said yes when he proposed to me."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's just...that...what do you think mom would say about my life choices? Do you think she would approve or just be dissapointed? I mean, she expected me to marry Winry but instead you married her and I'm engaged to Roy...another man...She'd probably be so disappointed in me..."

"Brother...Mom could never be disappointed with us. Angry, but that would all blow over. She loved us very much and will always love you, even if you got a sex change. As long as we're happy she's happy, remember? She used to tell us that all the time. Anyway, Roy is the furher and she'd probably be pretty proud of her oldest son for getting in the pants of the leader of our country. Oh yeah! Don't forget that you were the youngest state alchemist in history. Theirs no reason she wouldn't be proud."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tears started to form in the elder Elrics eyes.

"Brother, are you all right?"

"It's just….just a little bit ago I picked up the phone and-" As Edward started to speak Roy came outside, walking toward him with a worried look on his face. Al saw this and decided to call it a night and let the happy couple have some time alone. Ed and Al stood up to say their goodbyes.

"Alright brother. I think I'll go home now. Winrys probably lonely anyways. It was nice to see you Mustang. And congrats. Bye." And Al left leaving Ed and Mustang to have a private conversation.

Ed just stood there watching Roy as he approched. He suddenly felt hopeless as tears started forming in his eyes and he threw his face into the palms of his hands uncontrolably sobbing. "She'll never accept me…" were the only words Roy could make out and he knew exactly what they meant. He had just gotten off the phone with his mother and as soon as he told her about the engagement she started ridiculing him about marrying Edward and how it would be the biggest mistake of his life and he remembered hearing a squeak and the sound of a phone hanging up and he now knew why his lover was crying.

"Ed, are you okay?" his voice was filled with worry.

"At least now you have a good excuse to leave me." Ed snorted between sobs.

"Ed….you know I could never leave you. I love you too much. We're getting married soon. Do you really think I would have asked you if I wasn't planing on staying with you?" his voice was now sympathetic and caring but Ed didn't seem to notice.

"What about your mother? She hates me. Don't you always listen to her…?" His voice no longer expressed anger but did express deep depression as tears still rolled down his face.

"Edward….I love you. I do love my mother deeply but I could never leave you. No matter how mad she gets. But she does like you. Just not as my boyfriend or fiancée. Don't worry, she'll get over it in no time. She could never miss her only sons wedding. She'll come around." Roy smiled and gave his lover a reassuring kiss and held him in his arms.

"I just wish….I wish that my mother could be here. Even if she was yelling at me…. I just miss her so much. I know I can't bring her back. Me and Al already learned that the hard way. Then theirs my father… I wish he could at least be here…. Then I'd be happy. See it's not your mother that bothers me its just that I don't have any parents…."

"Ed…. I'm going to make you the happiest person on earth." Roy brought Ed closer and started a passionate kiss with his lover. Edward gave in at first but soon pulled back.

"Roy….no. I'm not in the mood…"

"Ed…I don't mean that….I have to be at the office in twenty minutes. But when I come home, I know you'll be very happy." And with saying that, Roy gave Ed a quick kiss and got into the car. Ed waved goodbye and went into the house to take a nap and just try to clear his head of the days events and reflect on the good things going on in his life.

Ed had slept longer than expected and noticed Roy was not yet home when he awoke. He was releived by this but soon changed his mind when he looked at the clock. Roy was over a half hour late getting home that night and Ed was a little worried but didn't think too much of it…..Until a car pulled into the driveway. Ed then heard a car door slam.

"Roy's home." he heard another door shut. "and theirs somebody with him? Who could it be?" And just as Edward said that Roy came into the room they shared and pulled Ed into a hug and a sweet kiss. Once they finally pulled apart Ed asked his question. "Who came home with you?"

"I have a big surprise for you in the living room, Ed. Just come downstairs with me." As Roy said this he led Ed downstairs, hand in hand.

Upon reaching the doorway Ed stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth was wide open and he was speechless…….

A/N: sorry for the late update.Another cliffhanger and once again a lack of yaoi. I promise to put something good into the next chapter. Well Please click on the button below and review. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:A Happy Reunion

A/N: hello I'm back with another chapter of my RoyEd story. thank you all for your wonderful reviews. i am so grateful that people are actually interested in my story. well heres chapter 4 so...ENJOY!!

Words finally found Edwards mouth. "Dad? Is that really you?" He was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, making sure he wasn't losing his mind. He soon realized he wasn't just seeing things and tears of joy filled his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. He then ran over and jumped into his fathers arms. "Dad. I'm so glad you're here. I thought you were dead. I've missed you…"

"And I've missed you to, Edward. My son." Tears were running down his fathers face as well.

"But dad, how are you here? They said you were dead….." Ed was very happy but very confused as well. He didn't really know what was going on but at that moment he didn't really care. He was just happy to have his father back.

"Umm…Ed?" Roy sounded guilty and Ed was even more confused by this.

"W-what Roy?" the three men were now sitting down. Ed and his father on the couch and Roy in a chair across from them.

"Umm…I've known Hoenheim was alive all this time. I know he's your father and I probably should have told you but I knew you'd go looking for him and that would have meant more danger for him. I'm so sorry." Roy bowed his head towards Ed. "Please forgive me…"

"Roy….Of course I forgive you. Dad what kind of danger are you in?"

"Well, none now. But if it wasn't for our wonderful Fuher I wouldn't be alive. Thank you Mr. Mustang."

"Your welcome Mr. Elric. But please call me Roy."

"Okay. And you can just call me Hoenheim."

"Okay."

Hoenheim decided that it was time to change the subject and turns to his son to ask a question that's been on his mind. "So what's this big news that Roy said you had for me?" Edward looked dumbfounded by the question but then he thought about it for a few seconds and he then figured it out and looked at Roy and batted his eyes, adorably, while he spoke.

"Ohhh Rooooyy! Can I speak to you in private for a moment? Pleeaase?"

"Umm… Sure." Ed grabbed his hand and pulled off toward the kitchen. "Please excuse us for a moment." Hoenheim just nodded as he watched his son drag Roy into the kitchen confused.

"Roy, didn't you tell my father about us?"

"Well no. I thought you'd want to tell him."

"Well yeah but…. I thought….." Roy now had his arms around his waist and was rubbing against his lover from behind.

"Come on Ed. He's your father. You're the one who needs to tell him."

"Yeah but I thought you'd at least tell him that we're dating. I mean he's probably wondering why two grown men are living together."

"Maybe he thinks that that his son got kicked out of wherever he was living and the furher, being an old friend, was just nice enough to let him stay here until he finds a new place."

"Well that does sound like something my dad would think. But it was hard enough to tell Winry we could no longer be together because I was in love with my boss and then I had to explain to Al why their were bite marks all over my neck after I got out of a meeting with you…..."

"But we didn't get together until about a year after you and Winry broke up."

"Yeah but I had feelings for you for awhile before we got together…." Ed looked at the floor.

"And so did I." Roy then turned Ed around and started to kiss him passionately. Ed kissed back and they started to get really into it, forgetting about Ed's father being in the other room. Things were starting to heat up as Roy cleared the kitchen table and pushed his lover onto it while never breaking the kiss. As they progressed Ed was ripping the older mans shirt off and Roy had already ripped Ed's shirt off and was now undoing the youngers pants. They were all hot and sweaty and didn't plan on stopping until they were finished until they heard someone cough and came back to reality, realizing that Ed's father was standing in the doorway watching them in disbelief. They just starred at the man like two deer stuck in the headlights of a truck. Until the older man spoke.

"Well, this sure is awkward." Everybody just sort of looked to the floor until Edward started to speak.

"Hey…..Well….Me and Roy are together." Ed just smiled, nervously, as he said this scratching the back of his head.

"I can see that." Ed and Roy then put on what was left of their shirts and Ed pulled his pants back up and fastened them. The three of them then went into the living room to talk. This time Ed and Roy on the couch with Roys arm around Ed's waist and his father now in the chair across from them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier dad."

"That's okay. I can understand why you didn't tell me right away. It's very hard to come out of the closet to your parents."

"Well we were actually on our way to tell you our big news when we got sidetracked and then….well….you know."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for intruding but I heard something break and I thought somebody was getting hurt."

"Oh. Sorry that was Roy. He was clearing off the table and everything just kinda flew off it."

"So was that your big news or is their something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Well that was actually only part one of the big news."

"So what's part two?" Edward extended his hand so his father could see the ring on his finger.

"We're getting married!"

"Wow. This really is big news. I'm very happy for you both."

"So you're not disappointed?" asked a rather nervous Edward.

"No I'm just surprised. I always thought Al would be the one to grow up gay but I guess I was wrong since you're the one marring a man and Alphonse married Winry. I'm actually rather proud of you son."

"Really?! Thanks dad. You don't know how much those few words mean to me." Tears were once again falling from the young blonde's eyes and he was just so happy. Then the thought of his mother arose in his mind and he had to ask his father one more question. "Dad?" his voice was now serious.

"What Edward?"

"Do you think mom would approve as well? You know, of me and Roy?"

"Yes. I'm sure she would be thrilled. She only wanted you boys to be happy. As long as your happy she's happy."

"You know, that's what Al told me when I asked him the same question. Now I'm sure it's true."

"Speaking of Al when can I see my younger son?"

"Well him and Winry are probably in bed by now and he works early tomorrow morning." As soon as Ed said this Roys eyes widened.

"No he doesn't." Roy just smirked as he said this.

"What are you talking about? You have him scheduled to work at seven-thirty in the morning."

"Edward, did you forget that I'm the furher?"

"No but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well Alphonse does not have to work tomorrow nor do you either." He directed this last part at Ed and his father.

"I get what you're saying now. So do you want me to call Al?"

"No. He always stops here on his way to work. You can surprise him then." Hoenheim gave Roy and odd look.

"Why does he stop here?"

"We all usually drive to work together. But since Ed here no longer works for the state…."

"What do you mean I don't work for the state? I'm a state alchemist! The Fullmetal Alchemist at that!"

"Not anymore as of now."

"What?! Why?!" Ed was very confused once again for the hundredth time today.

"It's a dangerous job and I know you don't like it. You never wanted to be a 'dog of the military' anyway. Plus I never want to come home and you not be here." Ed was happy that this man cared for him so deeply.

"Oh Roy…" He covered his lovers lips with his own and started another passionate kiss, until they heard another familiar cough. They stopped and looked over to Hoenheim who was looking rather awkward in the situation. Both blushed. "Sorry dad. We're just so used to being alone this time of night…."

"It's okay. It is your house."

"So, do you want a pair of pajamas? I think mine might fit you." Roy asked his soon to be father-in-law.

"Sure. I think I'll go to bed then. I am rather tired." Hoenheim said with a yawn as he stretched out his arms and stood up. Then Roy gave him a pair of pajamas and led him into the guest room.

"This is where you can stay. I hope it is to your liking."

"Thank you Roy. I'm sure I'll be just fine." Hoenheim went over and sat on the queen sized bed placed in the middle of the room.

"Well then. Sleep well. Goodnight." Roy left the room and back to his own that he shared with the young blond. Who just happened to be waiting up for him. Oh how much he loved the man. He had promised himself that he would never let anything happen to the blond. But he never thought about what could happen to him……..

A/N: Well…..so how was it? I am now positive of where I'm taking this story. Sorry about the slow updates but I've just been pretty busy putting in extra hours at work so I can go to Japan and trying to study a little bit on the side and then theirs training…… oh well. Well you know the drill read and review. The more you review the more I update. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey i'm back! sorry for the lack of updates but i've been really busy. well sorry to keep you waiting so here it is!

Chapter 5:

Ed woke up the next morning looking into the gaze of the most beautiful creature in his life, let alone the world. "Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?" Ed was takin aback by the greeting but replied all the same.

"As long as you're by my side I'll never have a restless night." Roys features softened and he gazed even deeper into golden orbs and he pushed his lips to Ed's in a lustful yet passionate kiss. As their kiss progressed Roy slowly made his way on top of his small lover, taking every chance to caress the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. As he ventured up and down his blond lovers' chest and abs, tweaking each nipple as he came to them, he felt something poking him in the thigh and realized that there was no stopping now. If it meant he had to be late for work then so be it. He had to give the one he cared about so much a release. So as he caressed his lovers' side he kept going lower and released him of his boxers. Ed moaned at this realization and decided it was time for the older mans boxers to come off. Roy also moaned at the loss of his undergarments but kept moving along. Roy broke their kiss and gently placed small kisses going down towards his lower region. Ed was taken aback by the sudden loss of his lovers' lips but soon brought back by the sudden wetness surrounding his member. Roy was taking Ed's member slowly in and out of his mouth, quickening his pace every so often. Edward moaned and bucked his hips. Ed soon let out a gasp as he felt a finger being inserted into him soon followed by another going in and out slowly yet pleasurably.

"Ohh…Roooy…." Edward begged just wanting to hurry up and get to the good stuff. Roy noticed this and removed his fingers and moved his lips back up to Eds. Roy then carefully inserted his member into his lover and moved in and out slowly and quickening as they went along. Edward moaned and arched his back enjoying every moment of pure pleasure. They were so caught up in their own pleasure neither remembered to get up and make sure the door was locked, which it wasn't. If either of them would have been paying attention they would have heard the scuffling of feet outside their door. But soon it was too late anyway.

"Ed! Roy! Time for……" Alphonse was speechless at the sight of his brother and the Furher in such an awkward position.

"Ahhhh!! Al!!" Edward hurried up and covered himself and Roy when he noticed his younger brother had walked in. "Get out!! We'll be down in a second…." And Al hurried up and headed straight downstairs. "Now I don't think I can finish…"

"Yeah me neither. That's the first time he's ever walked in on us."

"Yeah. Even when we all stay in Risenbol him or Winry don't ever walk in." Ed paused for a moment. "But they're probably doing the same thing then." they both laughed at this statement then Roy stood up.

"Well we should probably put some clothes on and go downstairs. Hopefully Al didn't run off scarred for life."

"Yeah you're right. We still have to tell him that he doesn't work today and show him that our fathers not dead." Ed stopped as he buckled his belt and smiled deeply at Roy whom had just finished getting dressed and was looking at him oddly.

"What?" Roy had no idea what was going through the younger alchemists head right now.

"I love you. You've done so much for me. So much just to make me happy……. And I appreciate every little thing." Then Roy gave Ed a small kiss on the lips.

"Anything for the love of my life. Now could you do something for me?"

"Just name it."

"Put a shirt on and come downstairs. As sexy as you are we'd better get to Alphonse before he has a breakdown." So Ed put on a shirt and they both headed downstairs only to find Al sitting on the couch in shock. Edward was the first to approach him.

"Hey there. You feeling okay?" Ed said as he sat down next to his brother.

"Well…. Kinda….. Not……" Al just starred into space.

"Sorry you had to see us, your own brother and your boss slash soon to be brother-in-law, in an awkward position like that…. It's not like you and Winry never get kinky in bed. I mean she was always pretty wild in the sack when we were….." Al shot his brother a death glare. "I'm so sorry Al. I didn't mean anything by that it's just that…. You know…"

"It's okay brother. I know what you mean. It's my fault anyway. I should've knocked. It wasn't any of my business to just barge in like that. I'm sorry." Alphonse looked down at the floor.

"It's okay Al. It's not your fault. You usually come in to get us up for work. It's my fault for not locking the door like I usually do. So don't blame yourself. Anyway, I've got something that's gonna make you forget this ever happened." Ed's smile grew very big as he said this.

"What is it brother? Why do you look so happy all of the sudden? We should really get to work. We're going to be late as it is. Can't this wait until later?" Alphonse was very confused. He had no idea what was going on at the moment and he just wanted to get to work.

"We all have the day off."

"Huh? No we don't. We're both scheduled to go in today."

"Well we were but not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because of the surprise I got yesterday that you're about to get." Alphonse looked so confused at the moment and Ed just had to laugh. "Wait here a second Al. I'll be right back." And so Ed left and left his brother sitting alone to only wonder what the hell was going on.

Ed walked into the kitchen to find his father and Roy having a conversation while having a cup of coffee. "Good morning dad. I've got Al waiting in the living room for you."

"Did you already tell him I'm alive?"

"No. I just told him I had a big surprise and to sit still for a moment."

"Alright. Time to see my son in a flesh body for the first time in years. And tell him I'm still alive." So Ed and Roy were the first to enter the living room. Alphonse got up and looked at them like he knew something strange was going on. Then they moved off to the side and Edward made an announcement.

"Alphonse, my dear brother. Here is someone we thought we'd never see again in either of our lives." And their father walked in and Al's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes swelled up with tears.

"Hello my youngest son. I'm so happy to see you in that body. It sure has been awhile." And Al fainted.

Al soon awoke on the couch with Ed and Roy looking down at him worriedly. "Brother! I had the strangest dream. You two were there and so was dad." Al sat up and noticed his dad sitting across from him. "So it wasn't a dream?" Ed shook his head.

"No. He's back."

"But I thought you were dead? We all did." Al jumped over and hugged his father. "Wow. You are real. But….. How?"

"Well…. I was in some trouble and Roy here hid me so I could live. He got rid of my problem and brought me back here." Al quit hugging his father and decided it was his turn to give some news to his father.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as ever to give you all our big news." Al looked nervous and Ed was suspicious seeing that his brother hadn't said anything to him about any news.

"News? What news Al? Did something happen?" Ed was confused. His brother always told him what was going on before anybody else. But Ed was also starting to realize that his brother was married now and he was soon to be. It scared him to realize that they were growing apart. But right now he just wanted to know what was going on.

"It's nothing like that. It's actually quite good news."

"Well what is it then?" Roy was just as curious as Edward.

"Ed, Roy. You're going to be uncles and you're going to be a grandfather dad! Winry and I are going to have a baby!" Everybody was in shock but they soon came out of it when Ed squealed and pounced on his brother.

"Al! I'm so proud of you! I never thought you had it in you but you sure proved me wrong!" Al was starting to feel a little awkward.

"Thanks for boasting my confidence brother." Al said sarcasticly.

"Well this sure calls for a celebration. Let's go get Winry and go get breakfast." And so Alphonse nodded at his fathers idea and they all headed out the door.

A/N: sorry it's not the best chapter and that it took me so long to post. Well please review and I promise to get the next one out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! I've finally reached chapter 6 of my story!!! This calls for a celebration! Red Curry Noodles for everyone! Sorry for this story to take so long but sometimes I get busy or I start to get writers block. But I'm finally starting to figure out how to get rid of writers block. I've found that if I eat some noodles and sit at the entrance of Wal-Mart and watch people, it starts to go away. It might sound weird but you should give it a try sometime. It's very entertaining. So that's enough from me. On with the story!!

The next day Ed, Roy, Alphonse, Winry and Hoenheim sat in Roy and Eds living room. They were still celebrating Al and Winrys big news. "So did you tell Auntie Pinako yet?" Edward asked. Winry answered right away.

"No. I don't want to tell her over the phone and I don't want to go by myself."

"Al, why dont you go with Winry to tell her?"

"I can't get that much time off yet, brother." Al sounded sadend by this and Roy spoke up.

"I'm sorry Al. I'd give you the time off but I just can't. With Fallmen and Sheskia on their honeymoon and that killer on the loose we need all the help we can get. Yesterday was just a very important day. Sorry."

"It's okay Roy. I understand. I just want Winry here to tell Pinako soon. Even if I'm not there with her." Everyone just sat there trying to come up with something to do. Then Hoenheim got an idea.

"Ed. Why don't you just escort Winry here to Risenbol? You could visit everyone and Trishas grave. And since you don't have a job anymore you have the time."

"Well… I don't know… Is that okay with you Roy?" Ed had been wanting to visit his mothers grave ever since him and Roy got engaged.

"Edward. You don't have to ask me if you can go. I think it's a great idea anyway. I have to make up some hours at the office anyway. Plus I know how much you've been wanting to visit your mothers grave lately." Roy hated not to have Ed within his grasp for any length of time but he knew he'd have to let him go sometime and knowing he would come back made it much easier to let him go. Plus he thought Ed deserved a vacation.

"Well okay. If you don't mind then I guess I'll go. It'll be nice to get out of the city for a couple of days." Then it was settled. Ed and Winry would go visit Pinako and give her the news of a new addition being made to the family and break the news that Ed and Roy were getting married to her as well. At this decision Winry spoke up again.

"Well then! Now that that's settled. Let's go get our tickets and head out first thing tomorrow morning."

"And how early is 'first thing in the morning'?" Ed hated to get up early.

"I'd say about 5 a.m."

"I hate getting up early." Edward groaned. He seriously hated getting up early.

"Deal with it or I'll get out the wrench!" Winry jumped up and held out a wrench almost bigger than herself. Then Al jumped in.

"No, no. that's quite alright. I'm sure brother wont mind getting up early for something important like this." Winry put away her wrench and sat down. "Wont you brother?" Edward groaned again and Al hit elbowed him in the side.

"Okay! Okay! It's fine with me." He looked over at Roy sitting next to him. "But somebody here had better let me sleep tonight. I don't feel like doing anything at midnight if I have to be up before 5a.m." Roy looked confused for a moment but then put on a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean, Edward?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Roy."

"No I don't."

"Of course you do." Ed was starting to get annoyed at his fiancée. "So just don't wake me up."

"And for what reason would I wake you up when I get home?" Roy was still smirking.

"You definitely know what the hell I am talking about!!" Ed was getting really pissed. He really didn't want to come out and tell him 'no sex tonight' in front of everybody. Then his father cut in.

"Edward we all know that you're talking about sex. It's not like nobody here hasn't ever walked in on you two at least starting to get intimate." Ed's face turned bright red and Roy just chuckled a little bit. Ed was speechless.

"Um… Uh… Uh…" Everybody laughed at this. Except for Edward. Roy then spoke up.

"Haha… Well… come on Winry. I'll drop you off at the train station on my way to the office."

"Okay. Sounds good." Once Winry said this Roy gave Ed a quick kiss.

"I'll be back then." Ed found his voice.

"Okay. See you later." And Roy and Winry left. Leaving Ed and Al alone with their father. Al spoke first.

"So how long are you going to stay with Ed and Roy here dad?"

"Well, I think I'm going to go out and find a job in a little bit and then look for an apartment close to here." Ed was the first to respond.

"You're welcome here as long as you want to stay. There's really no rush."

"That's okay son. You and Roy just got engaged and I don't really want to interfere with your personal life."

"You're not interfering with my personal life at all dad."

"Remember how I found out you and Roy were together?" Ed blushed and looked away. "I walked in on you two all over each other in the kitchen." Ed's blush deepened. "You obviously like your privacy and you're not used to having people stay with you so I'll just find someplace else. It's really no problem."

"Of course we like our privacy but we can learn to control ourselves. I don't mean to drive you away." Ed looked kind of sad as he said this.

"It's okay, really. I'd rather have my own place anyway. I know I'd like the privacy." Alphonse decided it was his turn to speak.

"You could stay with us for a little bit dad."

"No. You have a baby on the way now and I know from personal experience how pregnant woman can be and I'd rather not go through with that again." Alphonses expression grew dim and his face turned blue.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When woman are pregnant the get very moody…"

"But Winrys already moody to begin with!" Edward just had to laugh and feel sorry for his poor, innocent brother.

"Well then… good luck son." And Hoenheim patted his son on the head. "Good luck."

A/N:Yay!! I'm finished. I know this chapter probably sucks but oh well. I finished it. I have made a promise to myself and my friends to post at least one chapter a week and I'm going to stick to that promise. So I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. The more reviews the better the story will get.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Okay okay. I know I said I would post a new chapter every week but I got busy. I'm so sorry so I'm going to add the major twist into this chapter just for all of you. Oh and before I forget I'd like to thank all of my lovely reviewers out there. It's so nice to know that their are people who actually enjoy my writing and for that I promise to follow this story to the end (unless you quit reviewing because if you quit reviewing my motivation to write will go away and nobody wants that from an author.) Well now that that's out of the way here is chapter 7 of I'll Never Live Up To You. ENJOY!

It was now about 6:30 and Roy had just gotten home. He decided to come home early since Edward was leaving tomorrow. Now Ed , Roy and Al were sitting in the living room relaxing and having a talk about how Ed was going to break the news to Pinakko about him and Roy. They were deep in the discussion when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be? We weren't expecting anybody." Edward stated questingly.

"Maybe it's Winry." Roy stated. Then Al cut in.

"No. She came back here after getting the tickets and said she was going home to eat, pack and get an early start on sleep." After saying this they all just looked at each other as they heard another knock at the door. Ed decided to get up and answer it. He got to the door and opened it and his jaw droped. He shook his head in disbeleif.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Edward looked down only to see her child standing by her side.

"Edward..." She jumped out and started hugging him. "I never thought I'd see you again. Not after you left Liore all those years ago..." She let go.

"B-But, Rose, why are you here? Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened recently. There's something I need to tell you. Something you should know." Ed was lost. He had no clue what she could possibly want to tell him... What he _needed_ to know.

"Um.. Okay... Come in." and Ed moved to the side to allow Rose and her son to enter. Alphonse's eyes grew wide.

"Rose! It's so nice to see you. It sure has been awhile."

"Yes. It sure has." Edward motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of the couch in which Al had been occupying but got up to play with Roses son. Ed took his seat across from her and next to Roy on the couch. Once everyone was comfortable Ed decided to speak.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me, Rose?"

"Well, I would rather tell you in private..."

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of Roy." She looked at Roy and he nodded. Then she went on.

"Well... It's about my son, Aaron." Roy cut in.

"He has beautiful eyes. Like golden orbs..." Ed looked over at the young child.

"Yeah... how old is he now?"

"He's five." Edwards eyes grew wide at this. It had been over five years since that fateful. Over five years since he stumbled across that dessert wasteland. Over five years since he met Rose.

"Oh my god..."

"Edward. I don't know how exactly to tell you this but... but... umm... You're Aarons father." Edward looked shocked and so did Roy. After a few moments of silence Ed spoke up.

"Are you sure he's mine?"

"I'm positive, Edward. Just look at him. The blondish-brown hair and those bright golden eyes. He has to be yours. You're the only guy I've been with since Cain and it couldn't be his because the dates were too far off. I'm sorry Ed but we have a son weather you like it or not."

"I can't believe it... I'm a father. Is their anything else you'd like to tell me?" Roy just sat there in disbelief. He couldn't beleive that his fiancée had an illegitimate child to this rather beautiful girl from Liore.

"Well you'd better believe it and their is one more thing. I think it would be better for Aaron if we got married." Ed and Roy both started to choke on their own saliva. Ed then found words somewhere deep within his throat.

"No Rose. I can't marry you."

"And why not!?" Rose was getting mad at Edward. All she wanted was for her family to be whole. She truly loved Edward with all her heart and wanted him by her side for eternity.

"I don't love you. I'm engaged to the only person I ever want to be with for the rest of my life." Ed looked at Roy and smiled as did Roy looked at him as well.

"Who are you engaged to?" Roy put his arm around his lover and Ed grabbed hold of Roys other hand and laced their fingers together.

"To the most beautiful creature on the earth. Roy Mustang." Roses jaw dropped and she started to cry.

"You're gay!? I sleep with a sweet and sexy boy and end up having his child and falling in love with that boy and he turns out to be gay!?! I have the worst luck!" she was now crying uncontrollably so Ed got up and put a comforting arm around the heartbroken girl and tried to explain things.

"No Rose, you have it all wrong. I'm not gay."

"T-Then w-why are y-you marrying a-a m-man?"

"Because I just happened to fall in love with Roy. He's not gay either. He has always been known for being a womanizer. We just happened to fall in love with each other. You can't help who you fall in love with you just do." Rose finally quit crying and looked up at Ed with tears in her eyes. Then the door opened and everyboy looked at Hohenheim as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Um... Am I intruding on something?" Ed and Rose just looked away from each other. "I guess I should leave now." Ed spoke up.

"No dad. Don't leave. You have every right to know what's going on here." After hearing this Hohenheim took a seat bye Roy and Edward ran upstairs. He soon came back holding Aarons hand and Alphonse following right behind. "Everybody. I'd like to introduce you all to mine and Roses son, Aaron." His father looked as though he was in shock but his father decided to speak up. Al just looked to the floor.

"How come you never told me you had a son? How old is he?"

"He's five and the reason I never mentioned him was because I never knew. But now I do and I'm going to spend as much time as I can with him." Ed looked at Rose. "That's if his mother will let me."

"It's fine by me. We're moving into an apartment not far from here soon so you'll be able to spend time with him whenever you like." Edward took Aaron over to his father.

"Aaron. This is your grandfather." Aaron looked up and spoke.

"Hi grandpa."

"Hello my grandson. Would you like something to drink?"

"Juice!" and so Hohenheim took his grandson into the kitchen. Alphonse decided to speak once he was gone.

"Edward. Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure Al." Ed and his brother went into the downstairs guestroom and Ed spoke again. " So what's up?"

"Well. This is kind of hard to tell you but you have the right to know. I've known about Aaron all this time."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I tried but when you and Roy started to get serious I just couldn't say it. I'm sorry brother. I should've told you right away. I'm sorry." Al looked to the floor.

"It's okay, Al. It's hard to tell someone something like this. You don't have to apologize. I understand."

"So what are you going to do now brother? You and Winry are going to Pinakkos tomorrow. You're going to have to tell her."

"Yeah. I guess I'll just have to show her."

"What do you mean, brother?" But before Al could get an answer Ed ran back into the living room and over to his son.

"Hey Aaron. You wanna go on a little trip tomorrow with your dad and aunt?" Rose cut in.

"And where are you going?"

"To Resenbol to visit Pinakko."

"And when are you coming back?"

"In about a week."

"Okay. If Aaron wants to go you can take him with you."

"So do you wanna come with us Aaron?"

"Yeah! I wanna go with daddy!"

"Okay. Then it's settled. Come on Aaron let's go to the train station and get you a ticket." And Ed left with his son to get a ticket. Once they were gone Al left as well and Hoenheim went to bed leaving Roy and Rose alone. Roy decided to break the silence.

"So where are you staying until you get moved in?"

"I'm going to check into a hotel."

"No you're not. Since Ed is taking Aaron for the week you can stay here so you're not so lonely and it will be nice to get to the mother of my fiancées son."

"Okay. I guess that will work. It might be nice to live with the Furher for a little bit."

"Good. But I do have one request."

"What's that?"

"Don't reefer to me as the Furher. Just call me Roy. Deal?"

"Yes. Roy. I can do that."

"Good. How about I show you to your room?"

"Sounds good." And they got up and Roy showed her to the unoccupied upstairs guestroom.

"Here you go. The bathroom is the next door over. Feel free to take a shower whenever you like."

"Thank you Roy. I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed now. But when Ed gets back could you send him in?"

"Sure. He should be back shortly." As soon as he said this they heard a car pull up and Roy looked back into the room. "I'll send him up in a few minutes."

"Okay." And Roy then shut the door and headed downstairs.

"Hello Ed." Roy bent down to look Aaron in the face. "And hello Aaron."

"Hey Roy. We got the ticket so he's coming with me to Resenbol. Where's Rose staying until she gets moved?" Aaron went into the downstairs bedroom to go to sleep.

"She'll be staying here. I gave her the guestroom next to ours. I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine. At least you won't be alone the whole time I'm gone." Roy went over to Ed and put his arms around his small lover.

"But I will be alone in bed. Except for tonight…" Ed put his arms around the taller mans neck.

"I guess will just have to make tonight count." And Ed pulled Roy into a passionate kiss but Roy pulled away after a few minutes. "What's wrong?"

"Rose wants to see you. We can finish this when you're done talking."

"Don't start without me." And Roy gave Ed a quick kiss and Ed went up to Roses room.

Edward got to Roses half open door and stood in the doorway. He knocked on the doorframe. "So you wanted to see me?"

"Oh! Edward. Yeah please come in." and with that Edward shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed, across from Rose.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Edward. How do you know that Roy is **the one**?" Ed was taken aback by the question but still managed to come up with some answer.

"Because he is. He makes feel things that I can't explain."

"Is that it? Don't you ever question if you're making the wrong decision?"

"No. I don't. I just know that he's the one person who I feel comfortable with. The one person I can tell anything. The one person I can express my true emotions to. He's the man I love and the man I'm engaged to."

"But what about our son? Do you really think he still loves as much now knowing you have a child to a woman?"

"Yes. I do. And do you know why?" Rose shook her head. "Because when we were only together for a short time he told me that even if I left, nobody could take my place in his heart. Even if it was for somebody else."

"But how do you know you can trust him? Believe him?"

"I just do. My heart just tells me that he's being truthful and honest." Tears started to fall down Roses cheeks. "Um. Rose? Are you okay?"

"So I have no chance?"

"I'm sorry Rose but my heart has already made its decision. It's not that I don't like you. You're a great person and you're loving and caring. And to tell you the truth you are very beautiful. You'll find somebody. I know it." And Ed put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I once thought I was in love with you. But then I got to Mustangs office to give a report and I realized that he was always there for me and he cared about what happened to me. It was not the best thing at the time because I thought I was in love with you and my girlfriend, Winry. But as time went on I realized that I was just kidding myself. I was in love with Roy. It was not that easy to explain to Winry though. She took it rather well. Especially when her and my brother got married." Ed smiled as he said this last part.

"But didn't that make you mad?"

"No. Because I knew how much he loved her and I knew she loved him just as much back. Even though she wouldn't admit whenever I brought it up. And look at them now. They're happily married and have a child on the way."

"I just hope I find somebody that means as much to me as Roy does to you."

"You will. Just wait and see. Your perfect someone is just right around the corner."

"Thanks Ed. You've really been a lot of help. Oh yeah, thanks for letting me stay here until I settle into the apartment."

"No problem. It's fine. Just make your self at home."

"Oh. And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Please take good care of our son on your trip."

"Don't worry. I wont let him out of my sight. I would never let anything bad happen to my own son. Okay?" Rose nodded her head in understanding. "Okay then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." As Ed was leaving the room he stopped and turned around.

"You've done a great job of raising him. You should be proud."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Goodnight." And Edward went back into his room where his lover was waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" Roy asked Ed as he got into his boxers.

"Good, I guess. She just wanted to know some things about love."

"Did you tell her about our love?"

"Of course. That was the best way I could describe it."

"Yeah. I think that's the only way I could describe love as well. I do love you very much. More than words can say."

"I love you too. More than words could ever say as well." And Ed climbed into bed and gave his lover a nice long kiss.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Right now I just want to throw you down and have my way with you. Sound good?"

"Of course." And they started a night of romantic lovemaking to celebrate the fact that they were truly in love.

A/N: Ha Ha! It's done! Now I can get some well deserved sleep. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon. I promise. Remember to review (or you may not get to see how it ends). Well thanks for reading and thank you to all of my lovely fans whom will review. Bye Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I haven't been home to type anything over the past month. I'm very sorry though. Thank you my lovely reviewers. I am truly grateful for your reviews. If I didn't get reviews I would never update. Now that that's out of the way... On with the story!

Now Ed, his son and Winry were standing in front of Pinakos house. Ed and Win sighed. "Daddy, why do you and auntie Winry look sad?" Edward looked down at his son and smiled.

"We're not sad, we're just trying to figure out how to break our news to Pinako." Winry chimed in.

"Yeah. I really don't know how to do this..."

"You'll be fine. You're married and have a child on the way. I'm getting married to a man and have a child to a woman." and as soon as Edward said this the door to the house in front of them opened and a little old lady stepped out.

"So you finally decided to show up. I was begining to think you forgot about me."

"Grandma, we could never forget you."

"I know. So where's the rest of the crew?" Ed spoke up.

"They were busy and couldn't make it."

"It seems so. Now let's go inside and catch up on everything i've missed. I'm sorry I didn't make it to Central the other day." Everybody started to follow Pinako until she stopped and turned around. "And you can tell me who this child is." and they went inside.

Once everyone was in the living room Pinako decided it was time to start asking questions. "So what's this kids name?" Ed answerd.

"Aaron. He's five now."

"And what does this kid have to do with you?"

"He's my son."

"Your son, huh? If he's your son then who's his mother? It certainly isn't Winry here."

"When Al and I were searching for the stone when we ended up in a town called Lior. We meet this girl named Rose. One night while Al was doing some research I went off with Rose and one thing led to another and a few days ago she showed up at my house and I found out that I had a son and I love him so much already."

"That explains why he has your eyes." She looked at the young boy. "Hello Aaron. I'm auntie pinakko." She then looked back at Ed. "So are you going to marry his mother?"

"No. I'm already engaged to the person I love more than anything in the world."

"Ohh? And who might that be?"

"The most beautiful creature on earth. Roy Mustang."

"So you are still with him. And now you're getting married. To the Furher of all people."

"Yes. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Edward, are you sure about this? That you're making the right decision?"

"I'm positive. I truly love him with all my heart. He makes me happy and I do my best to support him and I don't care what anybody says about it."

"I can tell that you are being entirely truthful. You really do love him with all your heart and I respect that. You have my full blessing."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She turned to Winry. "So Winry. Excited to become a mother?"

"H-how did you know?!"

"Just call it 'womans intuition'. Plus you're glowing with life. Congratulations. And Al is the father?"

"Of course! He is my husband!"

"Just checking because of this one." And she pointed to Ed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The three adults sat around talking about everything going on and the return of Hoenheim for awhile, while Aaron played with the dog and soon after feel asleep. Around ten everyone decided it was time to get some sleep. Ed went over to his son and picked him up without waking him. "It looks like somebody had fun today." Pinakko spoke.

"If you want you can put him in the spare room next to yours."

"No thanks. He doesn't really know the house or anything so I'll just put him in with me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Edward." Then Winry got up to go to bed as well.

"Night Ed." And they all went off to their rooms to go to sleep.

Hours later Ed and Winry were awoken to the sound of the phone ringing. They both got up and left their rooms.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" asked a half asleep Winry standing in her doorway.

"I don't know. Don't they know what time it is?" the phone stopped ringing. "Guess they decided to give up." The phone started to ring again.

"It might be an emergency. Let's go answer it." Ed nodded in agreement and they both went into the living room to answer it. Edward picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Edward! I-I'm sorry! I'm s-so s-sorry!" Cried Rose into the phone.

"Rose? What happened? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I-it's about Roy. T-they don't know if he's g-gonna m-make it."

"What!? What the hell happened!? Who's they!?"

"The d-doctors. He's I-in the h-hospital."

"What!? Why!? What the hell happened!?" Edward screamed into the phone. How could the love of his life be in the hospital. He was perfectly healthy when they left the day before.

"W-we were t-taking a walk t-to get s-some groceries and I-it s-started to r-rain and h-he got h-hit b-by an car." She was now crying almost uncontrollably. Edward dropped the receiver and fell down to the floor crying. Winry ran over to help him.

"Edward. What's wrong? Did something happen at home?"

"R-Roy was h-hit by a car. They d-don't know I-if he's g-gonna make I-it."

"Oh my god." Winry started to cry as well. "Edward I-I'm s-so sorry." It was right about then when Pinakko came down to see what all the commotion was.

"What's wrong with you two?" and They got up and Ed stopped crying and told her what had happened. "Edward, I'm going to take you to the train station. You still have enough time to catch the two a.m. train. Winry, I want you to stay here and take Aaron back in the morning. Go get dressed and I'll take you down." And Ed did as he was told, sobbing all the way. The only words he could muster were…

"Don't die on me Roy… Please don't die." And the rest was uncomprehendable.

Soon Ed was leaving Ressenbol on a train. It would only take a few hours to get to Central since the train had no other stops this time of night but that was still a few hours too long. Since he couldn't be there right away he decided to do something that he had long ago given up. He prayed for his torn down lover…

A/N: wow. That was so sad. I can't believe I just wrote that. So what will happen to our sexy couple? Is this the end? How do they get those little M's on the M&M's? I know! But you'll have to keep reading to find out. So you know the drill the more you review the more I write. If I don't get reviews I have nothing to feed my creativity. So until next time review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Bye Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So this story isn't going the way I had originally planned. At first I was going to have Roy dragged off by a killer but this seemed even sadder... Oh well. Thank you to my lovely reviewers. Now back to chapter nine of I'll Never Live up to You!

Edward was just exciting the train trying to hold back tears. He had called into the city on his way in and asked Hughes to meet him at the station. He looked around and finally noticed him standing near the back of the platform. He walked over to him and Hughes put a comforting hand on the young mans shoulder. "How is he?" said Ed as they started to walk towards his car.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Ed... He's not doing very well. There's a slim chance he'll make it." Edwards' eyes grew dim and welled up with tears. His heart sank to the bottom of his heart. "Edward. Just have some faith. As long as you have faith, he has a better chance of making it."

"O-okay... I'll d-do that." and they got into the car and drove to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and Ed got out of the car and ran towards the doors. Upon reaching the front desk he slammed his fists onto the desk with tears still running down his face. "What room is Roy Mustang in!?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm his Fiancée'! Edward Elric!"

"I'm sorry. Right this way sir." and she got up and led him to the intensive care ward. He looked through the glass only to see his lover hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"Oh my god..."

"You may enter sir. But I must warn you that we are doing all that we can right now and there is not much a chance of survival." she placed a hand on his shoulder in a motherly fashion. "I'm sorry." and she walked off.

Edward went into the i.c. ward and sat in the chair placed next to the bed. The tears he had been holding back started to flow in rivers down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably. "Roy… I-I can't b-believe this h-happened to you…" Ed now had his face buried into his lovers thigh. Soaking the blankets as he did so. "Y-you can't d-die Roy… I c-could never l-live up t-to you…" Just after saying this he felt a hand come up to rest on his shoulder. "R-Roy?" Ed looked to his face for signs of life.

"I'm not going… to die… Edward. I can't die. That would… leave… you alone and… I'll never let… that happen. Plus… I have… a nation… to run." Roy said in a weak, strained voice, smiling as he tried his hardest to not show the pain he was in.

"Roy… I love you so much." Ed said with tears still running down his face.

"I love… you too… Edward." And more tears fell down the youngers face but this time he wasn't crying maniaclly. He was just so happy to see his lover was still alive and just how much he truly treasured hearing that voice.

A/N: Sorry it was so short. So what did you think? I said there would be character death but I never said which character… or that it was even a main character. So you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to see what happens next! So hit that little button on the bottom left corner and keep the reviews commin!! So until next time… Bye Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry to take so long to post. I still can't believe we're at chapter ten! Well I wouldn't have been able to do it without all the help of my lovely reviewers so thank you very much and enjoy the story.

Ed had only left Roys when he really needed to over the past few weeks.(mainly when he needed a shower or something like that.)

Roys internal bleeding had stopped and his ribs, legs, arm and back were healing quite nicely. The damage to his head wasn't as serious as they had originally thought and he would be able to go home over the next few days.

He had lots of visitors over the past few weeks but could only remember so many of them from the past couple of weeks except for Ed. He remembered Ed comming in the day after the accident and crying over him. He thought that if it wasn't for Edward being there that night he would have never woken up. Ed was his guardian angel and he always wanted to keep it that way. He was always by his side and helping him with anything and everything. It was no wonder he loved the shorter alchemist so much.

It was now the day that Roy was being released from the hospital and he and Edward were sitting side by side, holding each others hand as the docter spoke to them.

"You seem to have made a great recovery so far. You just need to get some more rest and that you can do at home. You're going to have to be very careful doing anything around the house and I'm sorry that I have to say this furher but I'm afraid you're going to have to take a little more time off from running the country. I think you're the best leader we've had in history but it could be too stressful for you right now. That's about it. So do either of you have any questions you'd like to ask before you leave?" Ed and Roy both looked at each other and Roy smirked. Edward blushed. He knew exactly what Roy was about to ask.

"Hey doc. When I get home will I be able to spend some physical time with my fiancee if you know what I mean?" Edward turned an even deeper shade of red and the doctor blushed slightly and went to giving a professional answer.

"Well I don't think that will be too much of a problem as long as you're not rough or on the receiving end. Just be careful. And if you start to feel any pain that you shouldn't feel, stop immediately and call me. I'll come over to take a look and make sure everything is okay. Okay?"

"Will do. Thanks alot doc."

"No problem. Now you may leave whenever you like." and with that the docter left, leaving Roy and Edward alone to get around.

"Hey Ed." Roy was holding his hand and rubbing it in a sensitive fashion.

"What Roy? Is something wrong?"

"Let's get married next week."

"What?! But you're not fully healed and we'd have to go through alot of trouble and get the word out to everyone and-" Edwards panic attack was cut off short as Roy placed a gentle kiss to his sweet lips.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything. You just have to show up, say I do and have hot sweaty sex with me before and after the reception."

"But what's with the sudden change in everything? We weren't planning on getting married for a few more months?"

"This whole accident has changed the way I think. I feel like I should take care of the one I love before something else happens. Live in the moment. Because anything could happen at anytime and I want to make sure that the person I love most that they come before anything else in the world." and Roy gave Ed another kiss but this time with more passion. They soon broke apart.

"Okay. I think we could really pull this off if we try. I'll help with anything and everything. As long as you're here. I just love you so much."

"And I love you too. But right now I think we should go. I'm sick of this place." and they headed out the door and Ed helped Roy get into the passengers seat and then climbed into the drivers seat himself and they drove home in that comfortable silence.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of hot sweaty sex scenes lately. I promise to put something into the next chapter. So review and tell me what you thought and I'll write better chapters. So thanks for reading. Bye Bye!


End file.
